


昙花

by ObscureMinotaur



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureMinotaur/pseuds/ObscureMinotaur
Summary: 一切花都有花期。





	昙花

**Author's Note:**

> *换号重发  
> *一个所有人都性转了的au，名字都没有改  
> *幸村♀x白石♀  
> *漫画ovaRB设定大杂烩

上一次见到幸村是在立海顶楼的花园。幸村松松挽起衬衫袖子，蹲下去侍弄她养的那些花，白石站在边上低头，看见她一头半长不短的鬈发被发圈束起来，露出截凝脂般的脖颈，线条纤细柔美，近乎古典。白石跟着一起蹲下去，伸手触碰一株风信子。她在余光里看见幸村眉目含笑，神情堪称温柔。她心里有什么东西挣了一下。像昆虫在塑料盒里突然翻身，轻巧地，一阵麻痹感伴着无可辨认的轻响传到她指尖上。

许多美丽的花都是有毒的，水仙，夹竹桃，虞美人，乃至紫阳花，对于热衷研究有毒植物的人来说，这几乎该是个常识了。但白石有时会忘记这件事。

两种气质在幸村身上交错，白石意识到，球场上的幸村冷漠而残酷，而离开那里，她又变回了柔软、亲切、偶尔细腻至感伤地步的女孩子。哪种才是真的呢？白石搞不清楚。她自己没有这种两面，永远吻合别人的描述：“我们温柔又操心的部长”，“简直像妈妈一样”。和切原聊天时后者压低声音告诉她：“我们部长看起来很好脾气吧，但有时候……”二年级学妹神神秘秘打了个手势，看起来有点像割喉。白石笑了出来。  
迹象很多。譬如幸村眼尾飞起的弧度介于撩人心弦与寒气逼人之间，譬如她握画笔的纤长十指同样适合握一把餐刀切血淋淋生牛排，譬如她有时会微笑着对白石说“抱歉”“劳烦”，但每个辅音都冷冷，像冰块锋利的边缘。偶尔白石会有点害怕。但更多时候她惊讶地发觉自己沉迷于寻找这类蛛丝马迹。美里危险的、不谐调的部分，带毒的部分。  
她带了两盆毒草来合宿，靠墙摆在桌上。幸村曾有次差点碰到其中一盆，被她及时抓住了手腕。“小心啊。”那时白石笑吟吟地说，“有毒的花草可不要随便摸。”这话大概应该对她自己说。但怎么说，她的爱好也算是一以贯之了。

她们因着花草熟起来。不二带来自己的几盆仙人掌，幸村则照顾起了宿舍后花园里原有的那些花。白石有空的时候会陪她去花园。往往是在黄昏，训练结束以后，两人各自回寝，然后一起拎着园艺用具出来。一般是浇水，松土，依情况施一点肥料。有些花生了虫，或者得了病，就还需要打药。它们半枯的花瓣边缘发棕，萎靡地蜷曲起来，幸村伸出纤长的手指抚摸那些花叶，眼神怜爱，又混着点忧郁。“我会让你们活下去的。”她喁喁地保证。白石在边上替她提着喷壶，低头看着她半边脸颊，散落下来的一绺幽蓝头发。这个视角让白石想起上次在立海天台上的情景：眼睫一样低垂，线条优美的膝盖一样不在意地压在泥土地上。幸村从她手里接过铲子，疏松园圃里的土壤，嘴唇边上落着一点称得上爱意的情绪。幸村对植物比对人要温柔，这点白石早已经发现了。

她问过幸村最喜欢哪种花。“非要选的话有点难啊。”对方沉吟好一会，露出有点苦恼的表情，“……不过不会是带毒的品种就是了。”数秒之后白石才意识到话中隐藏的揶揄，而幸村捉弄人似地笑了起来。  
幸村用玫瑰味的洗发水。白石不确定这是否能成为猜测答案的依据。幸村傍晚从浴室回来，头发还半湿着，披着一条毛巾坐在白石床上翻她的毒草图鉴。她发梢的水珠滴碎在白毛巾上，玫瑰的香味随着水汽蒸腾而出。白石没忍住提醒她：“头发要吹干啊，不然会感冒的。”  
“啊，好。”幸村从书上抬起眼来，朝她笑一下，“白石很注意健康呢。”  
“健康很重要呀。”白石颇有底气地答道，“不介意的话，帮你吹干头发吧？”  
“好啊，那就谢谢了。”  
幸村说。她又低下眼去看书了。白石接上风筒，用手指梳开她缠绕的鬈发。热风令玫瑰的花香更加浓郁，她拨弄着幸村的头发，像后者拨弄那些花草一样柔情。她逐渐意识到还有另一种香味，更加清甜的蜜桃味，大概是幸村沐浴乳的味道。也只有这点像个孩子了。白石半是爱怜半是无可奈何地想道。

午后下了场骤雨，下午的训练都改在室内举行。到傍晚天又晴了，云霞在天边闪着油画般的色彩。白石回宿舍时正好碰上幸村背着画板出去。去写生吗？她问。幸村温柔笑起来。  
“是啊，雨过天晴的花园比平时还要美。白石一起去吗？”  
反正也没什么事情，白石说。她们就一起过去，路上有一搭没一搭说话。  
“手臂的绷带下面到底是什么呢？”幸村问，微微侧过脸，望着白石的左手臂，“不会真的是毒手吧。”她笑起来。  
“当然不是，那是骗小金的啦。不这样吓她，那小家伙是不会听话的……也不知道一个女孩子怎么会长得那么野。”  
“啊，赤也也一度让我们很头疼……”幸村七分理解三分同情地接过话，“这么说来辛苦你了，要照顾远山，之前又照顾过赤也。”  
“切原还算好啦。”白石想起黑头发学妹绘声绘色给自己形容幸村被惹怒时有多么恐怖，不由得笑了起来，“或者是我对付问题儿童已经经验丰富了，也有可能。”  
幸村抵着嘴唇笑了几声。  
她们慢慢地走到花园口，幸村找了处光线好的地方架起画架，白石从口袋里掏出手帕纸，顺便帮她把长凳上的水擦干了。幸村回过头，有点惊讶地道声谢，拢拢裙子，在长凳上坐了下来。白石没坐，站在一边看她调颜料。  
“站着不累吗？”  
幸村握着蘸好色的画笔，转过来问她。没事，白石说。幸村偏着脸，想了一会，突然说。  
“那不如做我的模特吧。白石的话，感觉气质和花朵很相配呢。”  
白石愣了一下。  
“我吗？”  
“是呀。”幸村说，打量着周围的景色，“站到那丛鸢尾前面试试看？”  
白石依言站了过去。严格来讲，她没有答应要做幸村的模特，但后者的语气里有种奇妙的、不容抗拒的力量，让她并不想抗议。  
“往左一点点……”幸村指挥着白石。那只画笔端庄地握在幸村纤白的手里，尾部点在她的嘴唇下方。她的嘴唇是淡薄的樱花的颜色。  
“好了，就在那里。”她说，“一会儿就好，拜托不要动噢。”  
白石站在鸢尾花丛前，姿势有一点僵硬。她不太喜欢镜头，也没做过别人绘画的对象——被某人的目光凝视总有点尴尬。她寻思幸村是否能把她画得自然一些。幸村正专注地望着她和画板，视线在两者之间往来逡巡。“头发的颜色应该怎么调呢……”她听见幸村自言自语。她的头发算是什么颜色？小光说是茶色，“有点素啊，在相片里不太显眼”。白石又想起幸村那一句：“感觉气质和花朵很相配呢。”真的不是客套话吗，她没把握地想，到底会画成什么样呢？

严格来说，她没有看过幸村的画。去立海时在部室里见到过几张线描画稿，压在桌上的文件夹下面，露出一角浅浅的石墨痕迹。白石并不知道是谁画的，也没有仔细看。在做客的地方四处张望总觉得不太礼貌。但幸村写的文章她倒是读过，出于机缘巧合，偶然在立海大附中的文学刊物上看到的。有句话令她印象深刻：“‘未来’这个字眼，每次一想起，就会闻到秋天潮湿落叶的味道。”还有后面的一小段：“常常光临病房窗台的鸽子有一天不再来了。是死去了吗？有时我思念着它，不知不觉就想到自己。”白石没有告诉过幸村自己读过这篇文章，直觉让她把这件事留在心里。当幸村俯下身，和那些即将枯萎的花说话时，她想起这些句子，它们忧愁地在她胸口盘旋。

“画好了。”  
幸村说。她终于放下笔。夕阳快要沉入地平线，在最后的光芒里她向白石招招手，让她过去看架上的草稿。  
是一幅水彩。整幅画的颜色都很淡，轻柔地晕染开来。白石看见自己站在柔和的、波浪般的蓝色中，不安地微笑着，又带着一点容忍般的温柔。落日的光线朦朦胧胧地笼罩着她的头发，一种梦幻而又昏晕的淡金色。画中的少女看着画框外的人。她茶褐色的眼珠专注，近乎深情地……  
白石后退一步。她听见自己心脏剧烈的鼓动。秘密被抖露了；她一直以来都是个容易被识破的人。太阳彻底落下，光线迅速地昏暗下去。下一秒仍然沾着干涸颜料的手指攀上她的脸颊，指腹蹭过她的颧骨。幸村不知何时从凳上站起身来，此时凑近她滚烫的脸。那颜料是蓝色的。鸢尾的蓝，幸村头发的蓝。蓝色如柔和的波浪包围她。幸村偏过头，嘴唇轻柔而温暖地擦过她的唇角，落下极浅的一个吻。

仅仅是眨一次眼的时间。那一刹那过后，幸村就退开了。“走吧。”她轻巧地说，好像什么都没有发生过。白石茫茫然地望着她收拾画具，嘴唇边只残余一星温度，像飞羽无情的一拂。

在封闭的环境里，消息总是传得飞快。“要走了吗？”作为室友应当这样问，适当的关心是一种应备的礼节。但问题会扯出更多的问题：“你的病还没有好吗？”“你什么时候回来？”“你还会回来吗？”手冢去了德国。白石见过那之后某些落寞、惘然、愤怒的表情。现在是幸村。我们生命中重要的人永远在离开我们。她最终什么也没有问。

她躲着幸村。早上出门训练也好，傍晚去花园散心也好，都不再和幸村一起。幸村回来拿园艺用具之前，她就先收拾好东西，去健身房做瑜伽。对于她突然改变的作息，旁人难免有点惊讶。日吉好几次在冥想间隙里抬眼看她，第四次终于忍不住开了口。  
“学姐最近跑健身房跑得很勤啊。”  
“是吗？”  
白石心不在焉回答，一边伸展双臂，握住脚踝向前扳，身体像张弓一样展开。杂念。杂念令她的呼吸紊乱，肌肉隐隐酸痛。平时一言不发的德川压着腿表示赞同。  
“确实。”  
白石没说话。她试图集中精神，但太阳穴下嗡嗡作响。最近的状态越来越差了，她想，挫败地呼出一口气，把腿放了下来。

她终于还是撞见了幸村。有一天训练结束得比平时晚，等她匆匆忙忙推开寝室门，幸村已经在里头了。白石紧张又心虚，一时步子都没敢迈。倒是幸村先开了口。  
“好久不见了。”  
女孩子坐在她床上，转过半边身子看她，口气平平淡淡。白石尴尬地应声：“啊，好像确实有一阵子了……”  
沉默。幸村依然看着她，像要等她继续解释下去。白石错觉幸村眼神里甚至带着点玩味。她想起切原对她说过的话，“部长生气的时候也会保持微笑”，一阵寒颤轻且快地窜上脊梁。有那么一瞬间她心里乱到慌不择路，险些冲口反问，什么，你想要我说什么？归根结底这事情不是我开的头——  
咚咚咚。  
有人敲门。白石解脱似地转身开门，看见财前站在外面。短发少女似乎被凝重的气氛震到了，手还维持着叩门的姿势。  
“是不是打扰你们了？”  
没有，白石迅速否认，怎么了？  
财前露出苦恼的表情：“小金又乱跑了……”  
我就知道。白石叹口气。她转过头对幸村说：“抱歉，我出去一会。”  
幸村扬了下眉毛，表情似笑非笑。  
“去吧。”  
白石窘迫地笑一笑。“我很快就回来……”她说，自己也不太相信自己。  
结果等她回到寝室，已经是晚上九点了。白石推开门，却看见幸村仍然维持着同一个姿势倚在她床头看书。我回来了，她小声说。  
“找到那孩子了？”  
幸村合上书，把它摆回床头柜里。白石没有问幸村为什么坐在自己的床上，翻着自己的书。  
“找到了，又跑到前面的球场去和人打球，然后毫无悬念地迷了路……费了好一番工夫才把她领回来。也太会给人添麻烦了。”  
白石解释的当口，幸村已经从床上站了起来。她比白石矮一点，但一双眼睛盯着人，压迫感仍然十足。  
“不是故意躲着我，所以用了那么久？”  
“这次没有躲着你……”  
话急急说出来，出口才发现问题。什么叫这次？但对方似乎没打算深究。幸村只是弯起眼睛，难以捉摸地微笑起来。  
“白石啊，真是个温柔的人呢。”  
白石没来得及弄清这句话到底是什么意思。幸村逼得太近了，姿态犹如狩猎。她不客气地，轻而易举地亲吻了白石。  
“等……”  
白石被她抵在柜子隔板上，无所适从地挣扎着。幸村牢牢扣住白石缠绷带的那只手腕，把它按在隔板上。她的另一只手冰凉地从白石衬衫的下摆滑进去。  
“是不是太过温柔了？”  
她悄声问。白石尝出她刚刚吞下的糖的味道，薄荷里面夹杂着酸橙，冰凉，苦酸。玫瑰的淡香在交缠的头发里浅浅弥散。幸村的舌头灵巧地伸进她的口腔，酸橙和薄荷的混合味道顺着甜蜜的津液一并渡来。她膝盖颤抖，浑身发麻。

（许多美丽的花都是有毒的。）

是矢车菊。后来幸村告诉她。那时她们正巧在花店里碰上，在结账的队伍里聊了一小会天。答案抛得太突兀，白石还愣了一下。  
“什么？”  
“你以前问我的问题。”幸村把找零收进钱袋，回过头冲白石微笑，“我最喜欢的花。”  
她结了帐，抱着两束仍然带着水珠的鲜花，径自走向店门口。临了朝白石挥一挥手：抱歉，我还有点急事，回见了。自动门滑开又滑上。白石有点发怔，手上忘了结账。一共五千円，店员好脾气地提醒她。

你能不能不要走？她想问。现在我们在做什么？都是傻问题。每个问题的答案都清晰确定。所以取而代之地，她问：“不二不会回来吗？”  
她不会回来。幸村说，她之前告诉我她今晚要出去。如果她回来看到什么，那是她自己的问题。  
白石笑了起来。她的嘴唇贴着幸村的颈窝，在那留下浅淡的红痕，第二天就会消去。“你现在就和在场上一样。”她说，“真是冷酷啊。”幸村对这个形容词不置可否。她从白石的锁骨向下吻，像一片潮湿的花瓣顺着河流漫不经心地漂荡，拐弯，回旋，最后停在腿间，在幽暗的漩涡中下沉。白石喘息着，泪水滚出来，渗进雪白的枕头里。你是恶魔吗，她哽咽道，怨言里带着十分之一的真心。而幸村什么也没说。幸村伏在她身上，轻盈、美丽又冰冷，像一个雪的幽灵，伸出手掩住她落泪的眼睛。

一切花都有花期。

合宿结束的前夜她们最后一次去花园里看花。鸢尾已经谢了，而在东南边的角落，幸村曾费尽心思照料过的一丛蔷薇终于还是枯死了。女孩子垂着眼睛，颇为可惜地叹气。  
“看来没有办法了。”  
“救不回来了吗？”白石问。她伸出手去，轻轻地拂过蔷薇枯萎的叶子。才刚刚下了雨，雨水徒劳地留连在无生机的花瓣上，随着她手指的动作一滴滴滑落。  
“如果再给我几天，也许……”幸村说着，似乎出了神，视线遥远地穿过干枯的花瓣，“但没有时间了。或许它注定了要短命。”  
怎么会注定呢？白石突然想反驳。一股来由不明的焦躁在她心里细细地绞缠起来。那行小小的铅字忽然跃到她眼前：“有时我……不知不觉就想到自己。”  
而幸村已经转身要走了。白石不清不楚，混混沌沌地伸出手，指尖擦过她的手腕，堪堪环成一个圆。蔷薇枯死了，鸢尾已经凋谢。幸村停顿了一下，仿佛逸出一声烟似的叹息，然后轻轻地、不着痕迹地挣开了她的手。雨已经停了。夜空晴朗，但却见不到一颗星星。幸村径自往前走去，而白石并没有追上她。

FIN.

 

 


End file.
